Beaten
by romanonamor
Summary: Lovino was living in hell. His life is really just one big rollercoaster doomed to crash with with hundreds of bumps along the way (funny thing is those bumps look strangely like fists headed straight for his face). Will crazy friends, an annoying brother and overly happy Spaniard be able to help their troubled friend? Will they even find out what has been going on? High school AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the magnificence that is Hetalia, there would be much more yaoi if I did. **

**Pairings: Spamano, Gerita, You can request any others you want to see if you guys don't recommend I will decide.**

**WARNINGS: I DON'T GIVE THEM! I feel that it takes away from the surprise. You read this at your own risk. If it bothers you that much ask in a PM and I **_**might **_**tell you, but I prefer you waiting and being surprised.**

**So hi! This is just a Spamano I have been itching to write for a while so I decided to start it along with 2 other stories (though I may through in a third or fourth who knows?) It will be updated Wednesdays and Saturdays or Sundays depending how much time I have when. I also may upload randomly if I have extra time but don't count on it.**

**Let me know what you think, I apologise in advance for any crappiness or OOC characters.**

_'Fuck!'_ I want to scream when my head slams back into lockers at the force of the punch and the handle digs into my spine, that would hurt tomorrow, I could feel blood drip down my face from my nose and I tried to ignore the metallic scent that assaulted my senses. I bite my tongue trying to hold back a flurry of curses and taste more of the vile liquid coming from it, I try to keep myself as calm as I can, my mouth has gotten me into enough trouble for one day. You might be wondering how this all began, well here it is:

_I was just leaving my second block class praying to make it to my next without issue, when lo and behold someone bumped into my shoulder causing me to drop all my stuff. You know how sometimes you can just tell someone is a bastard who did it on purpose? Yeah, well that was this guy. So I failed to contain my anger as I ever so often fail to do and muttered under my breath "Maybe you should watch where the fuck you are going jackass." And, once again, with my luck: he heard me. _

_ So then as it so often happens following one of my comments the idiota turns around and stares me in the face asking "what did you just say?" And I, being the fucking imbecile I am, didn't hold my tongue but egged him on instead by saying "What are you blind and deaf too?" And that brought me to my current situation, well sort of. First there was a knee to my stomach and a I was pushed against the lockers. There you go now you're caught up._

So anyway I know you must be extremely concerned and are probably thinking, _why didn't someone stop him? _ Well that is because basically the entire school hates me as much as the guy that was hitting me, so they ignore it and happily let it happen. Honestly I am just happy no one joined in, that has happened before. On more than one occasion… More often than not now that I think about it... And now you're probably thinking what about friends or an administrator or teacher won't they help? The answer to that is no, I have one friend who if I am honest would not be very much help in a fight and about the teachers, you are kidding me right? Yeah no, they hate me as much as the students, like I said not good at watching my mouth, or my attitude, or really listening to the rules particularly well… yeah… You get the picture.

Anyway it really isn't that big of a deal, I have had worse, hell I have had worse this week (and it is only Wednesday), I will survive I always do. Eventually the bell rang that warned us we had one minute to get to class so the bastard let go of me and took off running down the hall to his class. At this point I decide that it would be better just not to go to class. I mean my class this block is gym and I just had the shit beat out of me, I did not fancy the idea of running laps around the track only to have the shit beat out of me some more. So I decided just to do what I always do when avoiding class: go to the nurse and get patched up.

She sighed when she saw me enter her room "Hello Lovino, trouble again?" I just nodded and took my usual spot on one of the beds against the wall. "I suppose you won't tell me what happened this time either?" I smirked: She knew me too well. Well I was here at least twice a week since the start of freshman year so it really shouldn't come as too much of a surprise. Though I assume it is not a particularly good thing to be on a first name basis with the school nurse…

Either way she patched me up and asked if I was just going to skip class and stay in there again, I nodded and she wrote me a note put it on the rest of my school stuff and left the room so I could take a siesta. It was actually shaping up to be a pretty good day if I may say so myself. Yeah that's right, this is a good day… That is probably a bad thing huh… oh well that doesn't change the fact that it is, so you bastards can suck my balls.

Luckily it was a dreamless peaceful sleep and I was not awoken until the lunch bell about fifty-five minutes later, another thing to add to the list of things that made this a good day. I should actually probably start one of those it might help… never mind.

I walked calmly from the nurse's office to the lunchroom with surprisingly little trouble, so that was a good thing at least. I was able to grab what I had brought for lunch from my locker on my way there. After what felt like forever of searching I was finally able to find my best-or well only-friend. You see he blends in really well, or too well you could say. He is often ignored because he is quiet and shy but if you ask me being ignored is better than getting your ass kicked, and he agreed with me. His name is Matthew Williams, it is actually kind of amazing that he is so quiet and neglected concerning his brother is an obnoxious idiot and captain of the (American) football team here at school. You would think anyone around him would get noticed, but no, not Matthew.

I finally found him at a small table at the back of the cafeteria eating his lunch and I walked up and pulled up a chair from the neighboring table. "Ciao Matthew," I said as I sat down laying my brown bag on the table and pulling out a tomato, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, why weren't you in gym class?" he asked so quietly I had to lean closer and stop chewing just to hear him.

"Oh come on," I rolled my eyes, "You already know the answer so why ask the question?"

He nodded perfectly used to my attitude (and skipping) by now, something that was both good and bad I suppose but after that he let it drop. He didn't really know about the bullies he just knew that I liked to skip gym class (that is why he didn't see the bruises either). We sat in silence, him eating his pancakes (I mean really who brings those things to school?) and I my tomato. That is it was silent and peaceful until the little ball of energy that was my brother came up and assaulted me with a hug.

"Get the fuck off of me Feli," I said pushing him away and he pouted.

"But fratello I love you!" He wrapped his arms around me again tighter this time nearly making me wince as he pressured tender areas, but I held it back.

"Yeah whatever Feli just sit down and eat your damn lunch," I replied and he obeyed completely unfazed by the curses, he should be used to it by now anyway.

Feli sat right beside me and pulled out his pasta before digging into it hungrily, I rolled my eyes at him and he smiled. The damn thing is so infections I almost smiled, _almost_, I didn't, I never smile. After a few minutes of his eating and nonstop blabbering his annoying blonde potato bastard boyfriend showed up and sat next to him, making him smile even brighter. It made me sick seeing him so happy over a fucking potato bastard, I mean what the hell is wrong with him? Does he have no shame or something? I mean the guy is a German, who the hell wants to hang out with a German? They are stupid wurst loving, potato fucking, bastards there is absolutely no appeal in any of them.

But no matter how I feel or how hard I try Feliciano 'loves' the potato bastard, or so he says I mean we are sophomores in high school damn it. It isn't possible for him to be in love, we don't really even know what the fuck love is, how the fuck are we supposed to feel it? I never said any of this to my brother though, it would only make him cry and worried about me because I 'Don't believe in love'. Though that's true, I really don't, the last thing I need is my brother being all clingy and annoying, like normal. I mean in all honesty I find the idea of love completely stupid and unappealing, not to mention impossible. I mean love doesn't exist it is a made up emotion that is supposed to make you feel closer to another person, and from what I have seen of this so called "love" all it ever does is cause pain and misery, that is opposite to what it is supposed to be right? Not to mention I have never really seen nor experienced love in any form. I mean Feli may say he loves me but I mean come on there is no way that's true with how I'm such a jerk to him, as well as everyone else, and he has no choice but to put up with it. If he had the choice and we weren't brothers I am pretty sure he would have run away screaming and crying by now, the little wimp.

Either way I sit there and wait for the damn lunch period to end ignoring my brother and his mindless chatter, and that potato bastard with the stick up his ass. Matthew sits there just as silently but is paying attention to what my brother is saying (for what reason I have no fucking clue). Finally the bell rings and the torture is over! I quickly say my goodbyes and basically run out of the cafeteria, straight into another person.

I tense waiting for a punch that never comes and when it doesn't I open my eyes, there is an insanely attractive (oh yeah I didn't mention… half the reason I get beaten up: I am gay I know, I know, Feli is gay too and no one touches him 3 reasons for that 1)If they tried I would kill them, 2) he has a giant blonde scary body guard of a boyfriend and 3)Feli is just too cute and nice no one could ever even want to hurt him) student that I have never seen before standing before me clutching his stomach which evidently I had rammed into with my head since I was looking intently down at the floor when I walked.

He recovered after a minute reached his hand out toward me and flinched expecting him to hit me, he didn't seem to notice and instead held it out to help me up. I ignored it and got up on my own, he dropped his hand and instead bent down to help me gather my books. I silently aided him in gathering the mess of papers, afraid to speak and anger this guy (hey he was a lot bigger than me I am allowed to be scared sometimes). But instead of doing anything mean he finished picking up my things and handed them to me. I took them and quietly mumbled a grazie that I am sure he wasn't able to hear and he just looked at me for a minute before asking "Hey aren't you that guy from my biology class, Feliciano was it?"

I looked up at the boy that had a bright smile about to yell at him for confusing me for my brother but before I could even get started the warning bell rang and I ran off to my room at the end of the hall leaving the attractive idiot behind, hopefully never to be seen again.

But as luck would have it, my life hates me. The second I was in my seat in the back staring mindlessly at the board there was a knock on the door and the teacher walked over and answered it before a bright smile grew on her face. "Class we have a student switching in here" she said and the boy stepped into the room. I nearly groaned in frustration at the sight of an all too familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Thanks for the faves, follows, and reviews from last chapter, they really mean a lot! I'm debating responding to reviews in here or in PM thoughts?  
Reviews**

**Forever South: I'm glad you aren't regretting your decision, I feel bad for him I mean it isn't ALL his fault… He just can't control his mouth… But yeah it isn't particularly surprising is it?**

**TheSlayerGirl: Yeah I feel pretty bad for making him go through all that… **

**Uh… Enjoy the new chapter… Ciao**

* * *

"FRATELLO!" Before he quit his screaming Feli was wrapped around my neck in a possessive hug.

"Get the fuck off me and what the hell are you doing here?" I honestly was shocked by my brother's sudden appearance I mean we are only a week into school so schedule changes weren't rare but he was supposed to have art this block and not English.

"Language Lovino" The teacher chastised from the front of the room but I ignored her.

"Ve~ fratello, you'll never believe it! The art teacher decided to move me up to a higher level so I had to switch my schedule around some for the change and now, I'm in here with you!" His grip tightened as he spoke and I could swear I was choking, my brother may not be strong but he hugs like a fucking python.

"Good for you Feli," I said prying him off of me as the teacher lectured for him to sit down at the empty desk beside of me "now please be quiet" I added when he didn't shut up to listen to the teacher.

After that he nodded and turned to the front to take notes on whatever the teacher was saying, something about commas or something like that. The speech, as they often do with this teacher, devolved into a class on creative writing and poetry. Go figure. I eventually gave up trying to focus and instead stared out the window to collect my jumbled thoughts of the day. I mean for one thing there is this class, English had been one of my favourite classes of the day but now that Feli was in there with me it would be all about him, like it basically always is, so you can't blame me for being a little disappointed. I mean I lo-put up with my sibling but sometimes he gets to be a little much, as does people's response towards him, "Feli you're so perfect! What an amazing student! SO CUTE!" yeah I bet you can see the different groups of people choosing to say those things now huh.

Anyway somehow the class went off without too many problems, a paper airplane hit the back of my head but I played it off as an accident and threw it in the trashcan, not wanting to see what message would be written on it from these asses. After that I just went to the rest of my classes and there weren't any disturbances out of the ordinary, I got stopped outside of my locker one point but it wasn't too bad that time, a knee in the gut arm against the throat then the bell rang ending my suffering. I went to two more classes with Feli and one with Matthew then last class was one I had on my own, Cooking.

I loved this class it was amazing, it was almost all girls and one other gay guy so I didn't have to worry about being bullied by anything but words and some of the kids were nice. I still always worked alone and diligently but it was nice. That was until today when my reverie was shattered by the entrance of one student with a stupid grin.

"Class this is a new student, he is an exchange student from Spain," The teacher said clapping her hands at the front of the room upon his arrival. "Tell the class a little about yourself," she instructed and he smiled bright when he turned to us, which is when I realised my little peaceful world had just collapsed. This is the guy I ran into. This guy is going to make my life more of a hell by taking away the one hour I had to myself and turning it into an hour for pain and torment wasn't he.

"Buenas tardes!" he greeted us with a stupid grin plastered on his face, "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, my family just moved here from Spain earlier this week and I am very excited to be here in America!" His grin never left his face and he was way too happy. I mean seriously there is no way you can be that happy.

Most of the class muttered some kind of greeting and I just ignored him turning back to my work of kneading the dough I was working on. The teacher spoke loudly with him at the front of the room and even in position in the furthest kitchen to the back I could still hear her speak "Okay, welcome, well we cook in here on a regular basis and after about a week of making a certain type of dish, this week is bread, we take a test to see what you learned about making it, you also get a grade on how well you work coupled with the quality of that work." She spoke with a smile but it wasn't nearly as bright as the new Spaniard's. He nodded and said something but I couldn't hear it from where I was. But I froze at the teachers next sentence "well, I guess the first thing to do is to get you set up in a kitchen with a group, but almost everyone is full…" she searched the room for a second and all I could think was '_no, no no no no anything but that please!'_ but she ignored my silent pleas "Oh it looks like Lovino could use a partner!" She smiled and motioned to me and he responded something I'm sure I didn't want to hear before setting his stuff at one of the tables in the front and walking over.

"Hola!" he greeted sticking out his hand but dropped it when he saw the motion would not be returned, "I'm Antonio but most people call me Toni, I'm your new partner!"

I groaned mentally, relieved by the fact that he hadn't recognized me and kept my head down and heads working as I spoke "yeah, I heard the introduction dumb ass, so why don't you make yourself useful and wash your hands." I was being cold I know but I mean I was scared of this kid I didn't know him or what he'd do to me if he figured out who I was and anyway he seems immune to my mood and walked happily over to the sink to wash his hands.

"So, you know my name, what's yours" He spoke happily when he returned and began playing with the bread pan I had sitting on the counter.

"I don't see why I should tell you" I said still trying to hide my face from the attractive stranger.

"Aside from the fact that we are going to be working together for the rest of the school year?" he countered staring at me.

"Fine, damn it, my name's Lovino, Lovino Vargas," I said and yanked the pan out of his hands and when I did he saw my face.

"I thought that your name was Feliciano?" he said cocking his head to the side completely oblivious to the fact that we are two different people.

"That is my idiota twin brother," I clarified turning back to the dough and shaping it into a loaf shape before putting it in the pan.

"Oh," he said looking disappointed "that makes sense," he brightened up, "Wait a second!" He grabbed my should to turn me and I flinched both in fear and pain as he grabbed an injured area, "Are you the one I ran into the hallway earlier!?"

His voice was happy but I was too embarrassed and afraid to care so I stayed silent and put the loaf in the oven only to find him still staring at me. "So what if I am?" I tried to sound threatening so he might not hit me but he only laughed.

"I am sorry about running into you, it was my fault," I was stunned by his kindness and stood there gaping like a fish out of water, it was _my_ fault, not his.

But I never am one to pass up an opportunity to make my life easier so after I recovered from shock I responded with "Yeah and don't you forget it."

He laughed again but then fell silent as I worked until it became too much for him "So are you from Italy?"

"What do you think" I responded curtly knowing my accent easily gave it away.

"I think you are," he responded walking over to me. He leaned over my shoulder to see what I was doing but I wasn't paying attention and jumped when he spoke "Do you need any help cleaning?"

"What the fuck, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Lo siento Lovi~!" He grabbed me in a tight hug making he push him off, both due to pain and the fact that he made me uncomfortable damn it, no one hugged me but Feli, and I didn't even let that slide, which reminds me:

"What the hell did you call me?" I said menacingly turning to the Spaniard who had taken a step back after I pushed him off.

"Lovi~ I thought it was cool, like a nickname!" He sounded so happy, and I was going to crush it.

"Do NOT call me Lovi," I threatened.

"Why not?" He half whined half questioned.

"Because I said so and if you ever hug me again I will stab you in the neck with a knife, do you understand?" I must have sounded serious because he paled slightly and his smile faltered before coming back.

"You're adorable!" he chirped and hugged me again causing me to groan and push him off.

"Am not." I stated firmly but I could feel myself blush.

"Lovi, you look so cute, like a tomato!" he basically squealed.

"Do not call me that, and I am not a tomato!" I argued, just because I love them doesn't mean I want to be compared to them.

"Yes you are!" he argued but was caught up when the oven beeped signifying the bread was done. I pulled it out and put it on a cooling rack ignoring him and he stayed silent until he had and was happily munching on his piece, "Wow, Lovi this is delicious!"

"I know, it is an old family recipe," I answered finishing off half of my half of bread and wrapping the other to take home.

"Are you not going to eat it?" he asked looking at the bundle of bread.

"If Feliciano finds out I made it and he didn't get any I'm going to have to listen to him whine for a month," I responded the lie coming easily and he nodded.

The bell rang a few minutes later and I basically ran out of the room to my locker and out of the school before bullies could catch me. Feli arrived a few minutes later while I was trying to catch my breath and we began the long walk home.

* * *

**AN**

**Hehe did i trick you earlier? Anyway sorry for any suckiness or OOCness if you have anything you think I should fix/improve on in the future let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Thank you for all of the attention given to this story! It really means a lot and is good motivation. So yeah… **

**Reviews:**

**spiritualnekohime4: Sure I love PruCan! Thanks for liking the story and here is chapter 3! No more waiting!**

**Forever South: Yes. Yes it has. No more peace for Lovi. It was a traditional Italian bread (I made some with some homemade pasta/sauce and it was spectacular. You will find out this chapter… I don't know why it makes you happy either, and he is just joining because he is new to the school. Yeah I was typing fast, and okay I will see what I can do, but how do you do an upside down exclamation point? And yeah I spared him… for now *evil laugh* Thanks for liking the chapter! **

**TheSlayerGirl : Hmmm debating whether or not it is a good thing to have a sibling like Feli… I'm going to go with yes so YAY~! And just because people are mean, Lovi is a jerk to people who don't know him and he is different so they count it as an excuse to be mean… Not to mention for the story to happen they have to be so….**

* * *

I sighed when we got home and I looked at the time: three forty-five I had about an hour until my dad would be home, that's good. I spent said hour working diligently on what little homework I had before going to the kitchen and starting on dinner. I had barely started cutting vegetables when Feliciano walked in.

"Ve, fratello, I forgot to tell you Ludwig's mom invited me for dinner again so I won't be here to eat!" he chirped happily sticking his head into the room and watching me cook.

I growled _'Damn it Feli, not again…'_ I cursed in my mind but kept my composure intact, so far this week Feliciano spent every night over at the Beilschmidt's leaving me here to cook for father. "Why the hell are you spending all your time at the damn potato bastard's house anyway?" It was better if Feli hated me and thought I hated him.

"No need to be so mean, fratello!" He cried out looking taken aback though in all honesty he should have been used to my insults by now. "If you don't want me to go just say so" he huffed.

"No, no, don't let me stop you" I said waving my hand dismissively.

His face brightened "Thanks Lovi, I'll be back by eight okay?" He grabbed me around the waist and I tried not to stiffen as he hit both fresh and old bruises.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now get the fuck out of here," I said reminding myself '_It'll be better that he isn't here, at least you won't be compared to him' _and decreased the amount of food I was preparing.

* * *

By the time my dad came home, at around six, I had his dinner prepared and sitting on the dining table and was standing in the doorway waiting to tell him where Feli was. He walked in threw down his briefcase and walked to said dining room, so I spoke before he acknowledged the lack of my brother's presence, "Feliciano isn't here, he went to go have dinner at Ludwig's again." I said as he plopped down and immediately downed the cup of wine and grabbed the bottle to drink instead.

"Damn it, that means I'm stuck here with you" he growled taking another swig then beckoning me over, "You didn't already have dinner have you?"

I sighed I knew where this was going "Of course not, I'm not an idiot."

"Sure you aren't" He laughed and grabbed my face, "Now, let's see if you're lying," he grabbed my chin with his thumb on one side and his other fingers wrapping around the other and pushed on my jaw to force me to open my mouth. I cringed as he put pressure on the area of the punch I took earlier but didn't move as he stuck his face sickeningly close to mine and smelled my breath. "Good, you actually listened for once," he sneered, "I will go easy on you tonight then, clean the house and when Feli gets home I expect you to help him with any homework he has."

He released my face and I nodded before setting off to do the rest of my chores and leaving him to eat in peace. I barely finished before Feli came home and by the time he did I was doing the dishes from our father's supper, and washing an empty plate of course. "Hey Feli," I called out as he passed by, "Do you need any help on that English homework, I tried it and it was a little difficult," the excuses flowed easily now.

"Aw, fratello, thank you so much for your kind offer but Ludwig and I did our homework together!" He pounced on me while I pulled the plug on the water in the sink and dried my hands.

"Damn it Feli how many times do I have to tell you that if you need help to come to me and not that German bastard!" I yelled and he flinched.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it's just well he wanted to make sure he got his work done so I came up with the idea we could work on it together so that I could spend more time with him! I didn't mean to upset you, I really didn't!" He was on the brink of crying and holding me tighter begging me to forgive him.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "It's fine Feli, just try to remember for next time okay?" I said even though I knew he never would, if it meant spending time with Ludwig my brother would do anything.

"Thank you fratello, do you need any help with the chores?" he asked tilting his head.

"Nah, I finished everything but the dishes a while ago, there weren't that many," I lied, anything to keep Feli happy.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to room and work on my painting some before bed, are you going to be up long?"

"No I'm really fucking tired I'm just going to finish up here and go to bed." I said coolly he smiled and hugged me.

"Okay, night fratello, don't let the bed bugs bite!" He laughed childishly and skipped off to his room.

I dried the dishes and was in the process of putting them away when a large figure staggered into the room.

"Why 'rn't you helping your br'ther?" he slurred as he stared at me sending chills down my spine.

"He said he doesn't have any homework, and I'm still working, plu-" I was cut off by his hand connecting with my temple.

"Don't you lie to me boy," he growled down and I nodded "Now get to your room before I kick your ass." He released me and I half ran half stumbled to my room and slumped down in front of the door when it was safely closed.

_'That was a close one…' _I thought and flinched at the thought of how much worse it could have been. I hear his door down the hall slam and waited long enough until I knew that he wasn't coming out soon and I would be safe for at least a few blessed hours before I scrambled over my book bag and pulled out the bread I had stowed in there from earlier. _'Thank god he doesn't know about cooking class, if he did…' _the thought sent chills down my spine as I took a bite of the slightly staled bread despite my throbbing jaw. Damn bullies.

I had just eaten over half of the bread when I my door slammed open and my eyes and nearly popped out of my head. Damn bastard was back, I tried to swallow and hide my bread but it was too late, he had already seen it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He said as loud and angrily as he could without disturbing my brother sleeping next door.

"I-I" My stammering was cut off when my bread was ripped out of my hand and thrown on the floor only to be stomped flat and kicked aside. My father grabbed me by my collar and hauled me off my bed to the bathroom only to throw me to the floor by the toilet. I knew what he wanted and it was an internal debate between starvation and extreme physical pain. I chose the latter and that did not bode well with him.

"You know what I want, now puke up the damn bread or I will beat it out of you." If only to prove his point he kicked me in the chest and I could swear I heard a snap along with a sharp burst of pain. I held my breath and bit my tongue eyes watering but refusing to cry out, to give in. "Tough guy and rule breaker eh?" He said landing a flurry of kicks along my stomach and causing my back to slam into the side of the bathtub beside me pain shot up and down my spine as new injuries were added to old and old stirred up. "You listen when I tell you to do something you bastard!" He grabbed my foot with one hand and my shin with the other and twisted until something snapped sending another current of pain down the entire limb. By then tears were flowing down my face and was biting through my bottom lip, blood pooling in my mouth, in effort to stay silent and keep from waking Feli. Another kick to the stomach was all it took to lower my resolve, the pain was too great and I could no longer hold it in, I vomited all over the floor and his nice new shoes, which earned me another series of kicks before he leaned down and grabbed me by the hair pulling me so his alcohol ridden breath was in my ear. "You listen here boy. You will clean up this mess, then you will go to your room and go to sleep, we can't have little Feli finding out about this incident now can we?" My stomach churned and my eyes grew wide at the idea of Feli finding out about any of this. I had to keep him safe, preserve his innocence, I had to make sure he still thought of me as strong and able to protect him, it was my job after all. But I was still choking back sobs so I only nodded in response, I saw the anger flare in my father's cold eyes and he stood back up, only to step on my wrist that was laying on the ground next to me. I could hear my bones crunching under the weight but I had gone numb to the pain. "Answer me when I talk to boy!"

"Yes sir.." I said meekly as my body was racked with silent sobs I had been trying so long to hold back.

"Finally, now get up you disgusting piece of trash. You have work to do." With that he left me crying on the floor clutching my stomach and praying that there was no internal bleeding, bones I could deal with but there wasn't anything I could do about that. After a few minutes to gain my composure enough to work I sat up and began scrubbing the vomit, bile and blood that had pooled around me as well as I could. After making sure everything was spotless I got up and brushed my teeth to remove the putrid stench of vomit before thoroughly washing my toothbrush and making sure to cover up the smell.

I looked at myself in the mirror, needless to say I was a wreck, I already had a bruise forming from where he punched me and the one on my cheek stood out purple against the slightly tan olive tone that made up my skin. My bangs were coated in the vomit and blood that I had been laying in earlier and were now dried and stuck to my skin. My face was red and puffy with tear marks running down my cheeks. I was pitiful.

I decided that I needed a shower so that is exactly what I did, I took an extremely short one and then reexamined myself, still bruised but my hair was clean, my face back to a normal shade rather than red and was smooth rather than puffy with no evidence of tears. Once I approved of the appearance, hey I will admit I am one vain son of a bitch (or ass is more like it), I made my way back to my room and crawled into bed in the dark.

Not even an hour later there was a soft knock at the door, "Fratello?" Feliciano's voice sounded terrified but all I could do was groan in response "Can I sleep in here with you tonight, I had a bad dream…"

I sighed, I was going to regret this, "Sure Feli, come on over," he walked over silently and I shifted to where I was against the wall leaving him plenty of space and asked what I knew he wanted me to say "do you wanna talk about it?"

He nodded his outline barely visible in the darkness but enough that I could tell, which also made me grateful it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see my bruises. "I dreamt about mom… about the day she died…" he snuggled closer to me and I let him making sure to keep my injured arm and leg off to the side so that he wouldn't accidently hit them. I knew what the dream meant and I couldn't help the guilt that wiggled in my brain.

We fell asleep and thankfully I woke up first when my alarm woke me up at five thirty. I smiled at my brother's sleeping form peaceful next to me before I got up to get ready for the day. The second I hoisted myself to my feet I collapsed, thank god quietly and without waking Feli and remembered my ankle from the day before I looked up and inspected it only to find the entire thing purple and black and about twice normal size. That wasn't good. I reached under my bed and grabbed my first aid kit located one of the ace bandages inside and began expertly wrapping my ankle. By the time I finished I was able to put weight on it and by the time I reached the bathroom I was able to hide my limp and suppress any wince or other pain induced facial expressions. I looked at myself in the mirror before stripping down to my underwear to inspect the other damage, luckily there weren't many visible bruises, my father may be the devil but he isn't an idiot, he knows to hide what he does. That didn't help much though, my entire left arm was a solid bruise and I could hardly move it, I took another ace bandage and wrapped said arm once again with the swiftness and ease of an expert and was once again able to feign normality. My legs were dotted with bruises but neither them nor my arms could compare to my torso, my back was stiff and bruised from repeatedly being slammed into things the day before and my entire stomach was bruised. I tried to twist to get a sharp pain in my chest, yep definite broken rib. I reached up with my arm so that I could wrap myself only to feel another sharp pain lower down… make that two... or maybe three... It's hard to tell with ribs.

After the last wrapping I dawned my outfit for today, loose boot-cut jeans so they would be loose around my ankle and a baggy long sleeve tee to hide my bandages. I then turned my attention to my face, hair was easy enough as I liked it messy and simply just brushed through any tangles before picking the bag I had hidden in the corner of the room. I applied a few layers of powder (yeah that's right I wear make-up for the bruises so what the entire school already knows I'm gay) and was then content with the normal tone the injured skin now had. I had done well. No one could tell anything was wrong with me. Especially not Feli.

I then walked downstairs and made some bacon and eggs for breakfast when my dad came in and saw me cooking he sent me a glare so I put a few dried egg scraps on a clean plate and laid it in the sink before fixing two plates for my dad and brother. Feli came down a few minutes later already dressed and ready to go (we usually go to school a little early so he could hang out with Ludwig).

My dad greeted him first "Buongiorno Feli, how did you sleep?"

"Good, but I had a nightmare so I ended up sleeping in fratello's room…" Feliciano then jabbered on as father gave me a threatening glare as I picked up the dirty dishes and began to wash them.

When it was time to go my dad stopped me, "Feliciano you can go ahead, I need your brother's help with something but I'll give him a ride later." Feli nodded unknowingly and skipped out the door right before my dad turned to me a chill ran down my spine at the cold gleam in his eyes.

"How dare you corrupt my perfect little angel!" He spat in my face before knocking me into the table beside the couch resulting in a shattered lamp. "Look what you did, you little klutz! You good for nothing murdering bastard!" He picked me up and shoved me to the wall. "Turn around!" he demanded and for once I listened. I knew what was coming. He ordered he to take off my shirt and while he picked up the pieces of glass behind him I did so and secretly removed the wrapping exposing all of my injuries from my waist up. "This should teach you to break things!" He yelled seconds before the glass from the broken lamp was cutting into my skin. All of it was soon buried deep within the skin, often past the point where I could pull it out myself. I would just have to wait for it to come out on its own.

He also beat the answer as to why I had bread yesterday out of me and I had to explain cooking class to him which resulted in an angry call to the school. He tried to change my class but failed, which resulted in another beating, then he called back and demanded to speak to my teacher before calmly asking her to not let me eat what I cooked anymore because it was "ruining my appetite at dinner". He hung up from the phone call and stormed out of the room but before he left he threatened that I not be late to school "or else". I looked at the clock after I finished washing the blood from my back (which resulted in yet more bleeding, good thing my shirt was black) and it read ten till eight. Shit, school started in ten minutes and was a fifteen minute walk away, which meant one thing: RUN.

* * *

**AN**

…**yeah…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN**

**So many reviews *dies* thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows for this story they mean so much! Just rftgybhunijm… **

**Reviews:**

**MuseLover99 I know! I hate doing all that and of course I will!**

**2degreesabovefreezing: I'm glad you didn't pass it by and decided to give it a chance! I am extremely happy that you like it, thanks for saying I do good with Romano and thanks for the review and all the compliments! (And errors are fine, I don't mind) Oh and I listened to the song, I like it!**

**spiritualnekohime4 Poor Lovi indeed… **

**Forever South: I AM SORRY! I in no way meant to break your heart! (remember you did vote for this story you can't blame me). Yeah he is an ass, but don't compare Lovi to him in front of Lovi, bad idea, though I mean you look at it, his life is hell he should be allowed to be a bit of a dick… You will see what I have planned for Lovi, and as far as food… well… eh… I always seem to make you emotional don't I? Hmmm… maybe I should quit writing depressing stuff *thinks for a second* nope can't do it. **

**I will try the exclamation mark thing, doesn't it work the same way with questions in Spanish? Thanks for the tip!**

**TheSlayerGirl: I get the whole bad to have a Feli thing, my older brother is yeah… I'm glad you liked it and their dad isn't really mean to them, he is mean to Lovino, and there is a reason, not a reason that justifies it but a reason…**

**So… uh… on with the story I guess… **

I neared the school and looked at my watch, two minutes to go. Fuck. I pushed myself to run as fast as I cold, which was pretty damn fast, since I'm well Italian and everything, however from the extra exertion I could feel my ankle throbbing and the blood dripping down my back, today was going to be good day.

I got to my class seconds before the bell and the teacher stared at me while I took my seat "Late again, I presume" she asked bored and I nodded slowly before taking my seat "You are lucky you were here on time today," she added and I thought in reply _'Lady you have no fucking idea.' _

The entire class I tried to pay attention, ignore the pain, the eyes boring into the back of my head, the whispers, the paper being thrown at me repeatedly, hey it may suck but at least this shit was peaceful. I could put up with it, but that did not mean it wasn't difficult as fuck to ignore and let slide. After class was over I tried to hightail it out of there but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I grimaced either from the pain or from knowing who was behind the hand, someone I hated to see most out of everyone in the school.

"Re-think my offer little Lovino?" the owner of the hand cooed in my eye sending a chill down my spine, which judging by the shit-eating grin on his face he mistook for pleasure.

"Francis I don't care what you say or do, there is nothing on this planet that could lower me to wanting to sleep with the likes of you, you fucking perverted creep. Now I suggest you get your hand the fuck off of my shoulder before I cut it off." I said without even turning around to face him because I knew what was coming next.

Rather than remove his hand like I instructed he used it to pull me closer until I was flush against his chest so he could whisper in my ear again "I am sure you don't mean such a cruel thing Lovino, you know where to find me if you ever change your mind." I shiver again and suddenly feel very nauseous, Francis seems to have that affect every time I go near him, the fucking creep just makes my skin crawl.

Luckily thanks to Francis' pestering I was able to get to class without any major incidents, I was slammed into lockers a few times and heard quite a few names I rather wouldn't had caught but aside from that not too bad. Then second block went as well as first, except this time I got a note that my eyes fell on before I could ball it up and throw it away, it said '_why don't you just go die already fag'_ I wanted to sigh, or to run out of the class and go punch a brick wall and pretend it was whoever wrote this. They are the ones who deserve to die, not me.

After that I run out of class and realise I have a pretty damn important decision: Skip gym and avoid the pain and risk of someone seeing my injuries but risk getting more, or going and facing all of those risks. I decide that skipping would be a good idea. I was on my way to the nurse's office when I bumped into someone. Again.

I closed my eyes for a second before hearing "Lovino?" and opened one eye, yup sure enough there was Antonio 'Hey! I thought it was you but I wasn't really sure!"

"Uh… hi…" I say quietly still a little wary of this guy, I barely know him and who knows how long it will take before he figures out who I am and why people hate me and then turns on me too.

"So, what class are you going to?" He asks and I contemplate lying about my skipping and telling him my class but decide against it.

"I'm not" I answer with a shrug and walk away but he follows me.

"Why not?" He asks after catching up.

"I hate my class this period, so I'm skipping," I shrug again, for me it honestly is a common enough occurrence it quit being shocking.

"What class do you have then?"

I grimace before answering "Gym."

He smiled a cheesy smile "That's my class too! But… why do you hate it?" With the second question his voice loses its chipper feel and he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"The people are assholes, the teacher is a jerk, and I suck at sports" I answer, hey it isn't technically a lie I am just leaving out some reasons, those are perfect legitimate reasons as to why I hate gym class.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," he paused as if he was thinking, "Did you skip yesterday too?"

"Why?" I said trying to avoid answering.

"Because you weren't in class yesterday either," he answers looking at me, "So did you?"

"No, I wasn't feeling well so I was in the nurse's office," again not a lie just not the truth.

"I don't know if I believe you but okay," he shrugs and we keep walking, just when I realise we've been headed to the gym.

"I gotta go the other direction if I wanna skip, bye" I say turning to leave and he grabs my arm.

"You know you shouldn't skip second period two days in a row right?" he asks and I shrug.

"First off, I don't give a damn about that class and would rather avoid it, second, how the fuck do you get off telling me what to do?" I glare on the second part but he ignores it.

"Because I am giving you good advice" he replies shrugging "And if you don't go to class then where do you go?" he asks tilting his head again.

"Why do you wanna know that?" I retort again trying to avoid the question while I think of an excuse that does not include the nurse.

"Because what if I wanna skip with you?" He gives me a look that I can't really place, somewhere between aspiring friend and creepy stalker.

"Not happening," I walk away and he follows me causing me to groan, "You really shouldn't skip on your second day of class," I add hoping to make him leave but he kept following me.

"You didn't listen to me, I'm not listening to you," he argues "And why not?"

"I skip to be alone and you would ruin that, not to mention that is stupid logic," I reply still trying to figure out where to go before settling on the roof.

"Well too bad, if you don't go to gym I am not going to gym.

I groaned again, "Fine damn it you can come," he smiles "but if you annoy me so help me god I'll" I stopped short when we reached the stairs for the roof.

"The roof huh? Now I know your hiding place!" He practically cheers at his new information.

I groaned with him around this was going to be a looooooooong day. I briefly debated with myself on which form of torture would be worse, gym or stuck alone with this annoying bastard when the bell rang making my decision for me. "Come on" I said motioning to the stairs "If you are going to do this you better fucking come on before I leave your ass" I commented and he quickly followed. "Oh yeah and just so you know do not be late for his class he would rather have people skip than be disrespectful by being late," I explained thinking back to freshman year where I had the bright idea of going ten minutes late so I could change by myself, let's just say that did not work out very well with the coach and I ended up having to run until I puked.

"Thank you Lovi~" he cooes and tried to hug me but I push him off before I can.

"What the fuck are you thanking me for?" I had done nothing worth gratitude had I?

"Well you go me out of gym and warned me about it,," he answers and now I know the answer to my second un-asked question. Nope I did nothing noteworthy, he was just a bigger idiot than I expected.

Boy was I right, the bastard would not shuck the fuck up and spent the entire time talking. I jumped up and practically cheered when the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Lovi, where are you going now?" he asked as we descended the steps.

"Lunch" I answer shortly trying to ignore him.

"ME TOO~!" he cheered and I rolled my eyes, especially when he cheered "Yay lunch with Lovi!"

I groaned again and plopped down at my table where Matthew was already eating "Why were neither of you in gym? What were you two up to?" he joked and Antonio smiled.

"Maxy right?" Antonio asked and I decided to step in.

"This is Matthew, he is in our gym class, and I skipped again but the bastard decided to follow me," I reply correcting and answering both of them.

That's when my brother walked up still attached to the potato bastard, "Ve, hello! I see you have met Antonio was the only one not put off by the extreme hyperness of the child.

"Yeah, he is in my gym and cooking classes" I say to try to prevent anything embarrassing from being revealed.

"Okay!" Feli chirped okay with the short answer.

After that I spotted two people I did not want to see who just sat at our table without even asking. "Bonjour all, how is everyone" I cringed.

"Estoy muy bien!" Antonio chirped and I stared at him.

"You know this pervert?" I questioned and the albino laughed while the Frenchman scoffed.

"Oui, I found and befriended this beauty yesterday, as did Gilbert" Francis explained while Antonio nodded and ate his lunch before he looked at me suddenly.

"Lovi, why aren't you eating?" he asked worry lining his face.

"Fuck I knew I was forgetting something," I muttered under my breath, usually on my way to school my neighbor gives me some of the vegetables from the garden. As he noticed I decided to not-lie again "I was running late this morning, I forgot it at home" I answer unfazed.

"Well that won't do, here eat this, it should last you till cooking." He replied handing me a tomato. I thanked him and ate it and it was a pretty damn good tomato. After that lunch was annoying Feli and Antonio talked the entire time, though at one point I did deem Antonio 'tomato bastard'.

My next few classes were as boring as always but my stomach would not stop growling. I was actually relieved to go to cooking, then I remembered the tomato bastard. Fuck I was stuck with him.

"Lovi~!" he greeted and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"Lo siento Lovi, but it is just a nickname, please let me keep it?" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

I groaned again trying to avoid them but they broke me "Fine, fine whatever just don't do the dame puppy eyes trick. You are a teenager for fuck's sake."

After that the two worked diligently on their assignment, banana nut bread, but when it came time to eat it Lovino was called up to speak to the teacher. "Lovino, I got a call from your father this morning who complained that my class was ruining your appetite."

"Damn bastard" I grumbled, his anger caused me problems at school and now that just wasn't fair. "I don't know where he got that idea I still eat." I replied hoping she would listen.

"Either way, he is your father and I cannot ignore his wishes, from here on out you are allowed no more food than a small sample and if I see you trying to eat more you won't be allowed to cook anymore, understand?" I grumbled my response and trudged back over to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Antonio asked when I returned.

"Nothing" I shrugged and picked up a small portion of my half of the bread.

"Okay, are you not going to eat the rest of that?" he asked motioning to the bread as he did before.

I shook my head and lied, I was getting pretty good at it, "No, I don't liked walnuts." He nodded in understanding and I gave him the rest of my bread which he happily took.

At the end of the day Feli informed me once again he was going to be going over to Ludwig's so I would be walking home alone again. Which I did with surprisingly little trouble only to be met with several men's voices when I entered our house. Then it hit me. It was Thursday, fuck. I hate Thursdays.

**AN  
Sorry for crappiness and stuff… but oh well… **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Wow I am just speechless at all the response after last chapter, thank you all so much, it really means a lot. Thank you guys so much for every follow/favourite/review so far and anyone who just reads too! I may or may not be able to post next week because I will have very limited internet access and no computer (I have the chapters typed up in anticipation but don't know if I will be able to post) I really hope I can but may not be able to. Even if I can I won't be able to respond to reviews for the next two chapters here and will do any non-guest via PM (again if I can) and any guests I will reply to when I get the chance, but please don't let that stop you from reviewing! Anyway I think that's it… Sorry this is late and sucks so much… stupid writers' block. **

**Reviews… So many reviews… **

**TheShadowKitty13: 3) I DIDN"T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY! I'm sorry! I'm glad that you like and thanks for the compliments! You are too nice .. And thank you so much for telling me about Hola, I can't believe I did that, but it has now been fixed! And it's okay I'm crazy too! It's a good thing.**

**4) You'll find out, calm down, breathe. Thank you again! And here, here is the update. **

**spiritualnekohime4: *Slowly backs away* But seriously if you do can I help? And you don't even know his friends yet, they could be good people… **

**2degreesabovefreezing: Here it is!**

**Forever South: Thank you! Yeah he is entitled to, I would be for sure… I am glad you like depressing stuff, I do too honestly it's my favourite thing to read/write. I don't know if it was Toni being nice or annoying as to why he stayed with Lovi, guess it's your opinion, but the tomato was definitely nice and it's Toni so the fact it is a tomato he gave him says a lot :P. And France is EXTREMELY creepy. Yeah his dad is an (excuse the Lovi language) ass isn't he? Why do you have a bad feeling, I can write happy stuff too you know… I don't but I can… And here is the update you wanted, don't yell at me. Thanks for all the help with Spanish too!**

**A ghost among men: I am just really hard on myself so… yeah… but thanks for calling it awesome! **

**Guest: Here! Here, here, here!**

**AiLeiben: 3) Yeah poor Lovi… I feel bad for doing all this to him… Glad you think it's descriptive no matter how cruel it is! **

**4) Of course I will continue, and it's more than fine that you didn't review all of them, thanks for reviewing at all! Glad you like it!**

**Mighty Agamemnon; 3) I 100% understand what you're saying I really do, and you do have some good points it is a little over the top and unrealistic but I'm addicted to drama :P. Still though the thing is when someone goes through what Lovino goes through and he especially (because of Feli) learn it is better not to scream, and he is pretty much used to a lot of the abuse in this story, that's why he can keep quiet and hide it so well, he knows how bad it is and is used to it and knows how much worse it could get if he screamed during the attacks (I am trying to be as vague as possible) and trust me when something major/new form of torture happens you will be able to tell. Glad you liked it/thought it was emotional and added all that stuff, they are pretty important to the story. **

**4) Like I said last time, he is used to it but I can't say more to explain it without ruining part of the story, trust me I have my reasons and it will make more sense later on but if you want it explained before then send me an PM and I will explain it, but it would be better if you waited for the story to explain it. But I do think you're right that they may be a little over the top so I will try to tone it down a little. And really thanks a ton for the suggestions I love them and criticism probably more than compliments, is that weird? Oh well. **

I took a deep breath ready to deal with whoever it was and as always do their bidding while they talk with my father. Luckily today it was one of the better ones, I only got hit twice and had to constantly wait on him hand and foot for beverages, food, etcetera, etcetera while he and my father discussed the 'business' that would be occurring over the weekend. Yet another thing to lord over me, the fact they knew I knew meant one slip up from me meant certain death. So that's one reason for me to keep quiet about what was happening.

Apparently today was a good day, since I was well behaved and did things well during my dad's business associate's visit after I did my chores he wasn't too hard on me and I was able to go work on my homework. So very little abuse from bullies, one of my father's better_ 'associates', _and he took it easy on me. It got even better when Feli came home early.

Why you ask? Because that meant he was home for dinner, and only when he's home for dinner do I get to eat dinner (we must keep up appearances now don't we?).

So I was able to sleep that night with a stomach full of pasta, my homework completed, and only two new bruises. Then there is the fact that a lot of my injuries were healing well. All of the glass from my back was gone (which hurt like hell but hey at least it was gone), and the swelling of my ankle had gone down considerably, which was good considering it meant it wasn't broken. However despite these positives (hey, I'm not always a downer, I can admit to myself when good things happen) there was a nagging feeling in my brain saying that things were not going to stay good forever, but I ignored it in favour of having a peaceful, good night's sleep.

* * *

Okay, so maybe not all too peaceful. I woke up god knows how many fucking times from pain, either from moving wrong or putting pressure on the wrong part of my body when I rolled over or from stiffness when I would wake up after not having moved from an uncomfortable position. Fun right? Oh well I still liked it better than day where I passed out due to daily pain and torture.

Eventually I gave up on the prospect of sleep and was left to wallow in my thoughts, which is never a good thing when it comes to me to be honest. I thought about my life, how shitty it was, how did I do anything to deserve this hell? I mean I know the answers to all of those things I know how horrible my life is, I know why, it's just I have trouble accepting it… Eventually my brother's shrill alarm clock next door told me it was time to fake sleeping so that he would never know what was happening behind the curtain of lies that made up my life. Or at least what people think is my life anyway.

Suddenly my door was wrenched open and I felt a shocking weight on me as my ears were assaulted with the cry of "Ve~ fratello, get up, it's Friday!"

I winced at the contact and weight of his body on my ribs, luckily his face was buried in my blanket so he wouldn't see that and replied very calmly, "Feli."

"Yes fratello?" he looked up at me nicely.

"Get the fuck off me" I said sternly and he giggled as he got up, yes I said giggled.

"Okay fratello, dad isn't here so I made breakfast for you as a little present!" He smiled at me.

I had the strange suspicion it was a trick, but also knew my brother was both too kind and stupid to even try to trick anyone "Okay Feli, I'll be down in a minute," I replied coolly. He smiled and jumped up running out of the room. I stood up and stretched wincing at the pain in my ribs and the feeling of my scabs on my back being pulled. I would have to be very careful not to reopen them today, luckily I had gotten out virtually all of the glass the night before so they were able to begin healing without just being cut deeper.

I made my way to the mirror and investigated my reflection again as I do every morning, my ankle was feeling considerably better so it was probably just a sprain rather than actually broken, that was a relief, my arm was darker than the day before but the swelling had reduced considerably so it was probably the same situation there. My ribs were still pretty bad but the bruises were a little lighter as well as most of the ones on my stomach, if you ignored the ones my dad's friend had graced me with yesterday evening for being disobedient, or taking too long with his water. The biggest problem though was my face, my chin was an odd blue green color and my cheek a maroon color, my dad apparently had not warned the man to avoid my face so that would be an issue.

Sighing I pulled on a long sleeve shirt despite the fact it was supposed to be a fairly warm day, along with a pair of plain jeans. I made my way to the bathroom to take care of my injuries, after rewrapping the necessary areas I turned my attention to my face. I hated what I was about to do but I didn't really have a fucking choice. I took out the bag I had hidden behind the dirty clothes basket and pulled out its contents before applying the olive powder to my face. That's right. I Lovino Vargas was putting on. Make-up. This is the reason I hated most for people hitting my face, I had to do this to hide the bruises, it added humiliation to the pain. Pain I could take humiliation was completely different it tore at me from the inside and I couldn't do anything to block it out.

Eventually my skin reached its normal hue and I smiled at myself in the mirror, I was getting too good at this, no one would be able to tell there was anything wrong with me. Once again something that was necessary for my survival that I was good at was a very bad thing for me to be good at. Go figure. I mean, I shouldn't be able to put on make-up, much less to hide bruises; I shouldn't be on good terms with the school nurse no matter how much it helped, and I sure as hell should not have a pain tolerance as high as I do. But this was my life, these were my secrets and it was my own to bear, there was nothing I could do about it.

After I finished getting ready for school I walked into the kitchen and had to admit, I was surprised that awaited me at the table was not some breakfast variation of pasta. It was eggs and a plate of toast sitting with jam and honey and oh… that's why there was a potato bastard at the table and by him was a plate of sausage. Just the most fucking fantastic way to start my morning, and I thought I was going to have another good day.

"Ve, fratello finally, I invited Luddy to stop by early and eat breakfast with us, then he can give us a lift to school, right Luddy?" Feliciano looked at his boyfriend expectantly and Ludwig's walls immediately crumbled under his gaze.

"Yes, that would be fine, and thank you for having me," he looked up to my brother who pecked him on the lips resulting in a blush on Ludwig and a disapproving grunt from me. I gave up on trying to make them stop dating a long time ago, it was utterly useless I could just try to prevent them from making me puke up my breakfast , I mean I desperately need the nourishment I might as well not lose it right?

Still I could not tolerate the thought of being alone in a car with my fratello and the potato bastard "No thanks bastard, I can walk to school just fine."

"No you won't fratello, Luddy is driving us," Feli gave me a look that was somehow both stern and pouting, how could he do that? Either way I broke the same way as the German and hung my head in shame while I finished my eggs and gathered the dishes to wash. While I did that Feli finished getting ready and his potato sat quietly at the table behind me in an awkward silence waiting on him.

Then we all sat in the potato bastard's car as he drove us the five minute car ride to school with Feliciano jabbering the entire time or singing along with the radio while I glared at the potato and he focused intently on driving.

We pulled into the parking lot and I go to jump out of the car before Feli stops me "Fratello, I noticed you forgot lunch again so I made you one!" He held out a bag with a bright smile on his face as he stared at me.

"Uh, thanks Feli…" I muttered a blush decorating my cheeks, what… I don't show gratitude much, it's very embarrassing.

After that I jumped out of the car and walked to my locker and began fishing out my textbooks for my first two classes when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I dropped my supplies and whirled around about to fight back when I suddenly relaxed, "it's just you," then I realised who I was talking to, "What the fuck do you want tomato bastard?"

He chuckled at my reaction and ran a hand through his hair while I bent down and gathered my books before slamming my locker shut and locking it. When I stood back up he answered "I was on my way to my new class when I saw you and stopped to say hi!"

"Well hello, now can you please leave me the fuck alone?" I said bitterly really just wanting to go get my classes over with before I was attacked by another idiot.

"Actually," he said rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kinda need some help to find it, my schedule got switched around and I don't know where this class is…"

I groaned "Hand me your schedule" I demanded shifting my books to my right (uninjured) arm and holding out my left. He placed the schedule in my hand and I grimaced when I looked at it. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" I groaned and he cocked an eyebrow before I elaborated "Your edited schedule gave you two more classes with me, math and history, aka your first two classes."

"Really, that's great!" He chirped a huge smile decorating his face, "I get to spend even more time with Lovi~!"

"Good for you, bad for me." I said angrily and stormed off in the direction of first class with him hot on my heels jabbering on about random things, and tomatoes.

We reached the first class and he sat right beside me continuing to chat until the teacher came over and asked him a ton of boring questions that he answered with that stupid shit-eating grin on his face. I tried to tune them out until I heard something I would rather not, the teacher was speaking and said "Well, we will need someone to tutor you and get you caught up on everything that you've missed so far, is there anyone you would prefer?"

The bastard turned to me and latched onto my arm saying "Loooooooooviiiiiiiiii~!" making the teacher chuckle and agree.

"Bastard I don't have time to tutor you damn it!" I yelled ignoring the eye-roll I got from the teacher, I swear she is moodier than most of the teenagers in this school.

"Please Lovi, I can help you too, well sort of I'm not that good at math… but I can help you in history, I am really good at history and you said that we have that together too!" He pleaded eyes shining and I felt myself give in.

"Fine damn it fine, I'll help, but I don't need any fucking help in history, I am good at history too dumb ass." He nodded agreeing happily just excited that he got me to cave.

After that he followed me to history like a lost little puppy, luckily we have assigned seats in that class, unluckily his assigned seat was between Francis and Gilbert. The teacher had no fucking clue what he had just gotten himself into. Let's just say the teacher ended up without pants and the globe was no longer on the stand but being thrown around the room like a beach ball. And I thought history was boring.

I ran out of that class as fast as I could to try to avoid the tomato bastard dragging me to gym but he somehow caught up anyway and grabbed my arm "You're going the wrong way Lovi, gym class is this way," he began pulling me in that direction.

"I don't want to go to that fucking class" I whined trying to wrench myself out of his grasp but he held on too tight making me just flounder around until he turned to look at me.

"Lovi, you have to go to class you can't keep skipping like this," He said and began pulling me again forcing me to give up and follow him. I didn't really have a choice in the matter anymore did I? But when we got there rather than going and changing out I talked to the coach, showed him my note stating my sickness and instead went to go sit on the bleachers and watched the rest of my classmates mill around the room.

At the end I was assaulted by Matthew and Antonio "Why didn't you participate?" Matthew said quietly when he got over there giving me a worried look.

"Have you ever known me to participate in gym class? The coach knows and has given up by now honestly, it isn't a big deal." I shrugged as I answered trying to play it off.

"Lucky, can you do the same for me?" He whined and made me laugh at his attempt to guilt me into it.

"No way in hell dude, I had to get to this point on my own, so do you, now both of you bastards go change so I don't have to smell your fucking disgusting sweat all through lunch."

They laughed at that before turning and leaving the room to the showers while I walked down to my locker to get my lunch. By the time I got to the cafeteria Feli was already there and informed me that Ludwig would be dropping us off at home afterschool resulting in a deep scowl for me but I kept silent for once. That damn bastard was saving me the trouble of walking and I got to yell and bother him while he did so, it was honestly a win win for me, I got to be lazy AND torture the bastard.

The others showed up and mainly talked amongst themselves, Matthew was absorbed into a conversation with Francis and Gilbert about whether looks or awesomeness was more important in a person before Gilbert deemed that he and Francis both had both and ended the conversation. The tomato bastard was chatting it up with the other bastard and my brother while I sat there quietly munching on the pasta and tomatoes Feli had packed me.

I was zoned out when Antonio started calling my name and waving his hands in front of my face, "Lovi, Lovi," before Gilbert interrupted and yelled "HEY LOVINO!" effectively snapping me out of my trance. "Gracias mi amigo," Antonio said to the albino before turning back to me, "I was asking when you wanted to do the tutoring thing, what days are best for you and when?"

I shrugged, "I'm free whenever," I responded nonchalantly still trying to distance myself from the conversation.

"Okay then, the teacher said to meet at least twice a week, so how about we do Sunday afternoons and Thursday afternoons. We can probably use my house unless your house would be better, and I can easily give you a ride whenever you need it."

He rambled a little more about times and stuff before I waved him off saying "yeah yeah whatever tomato bastard" and reluctantly trading numbers so that we could make plans for Sunday over the weekend. As annoying as everyone was being it was actually a pretty good day so far, no one was being overly abusive or anything, the occasional shoulder in the hallway, annoying paper balls in class, but nothing too bad.

That was until after lunch. One of the (American) football jerks came up to me when I was getting stuff out of my locker and grabbed a fistful of hair dragging me up from my crouched position, turning me to face him and pushing my back into the locker. After that he continued to knee me in the stomach causing me to double over before elbowing me inbetween the vertebre on the back of my neck causing me to lower to my hands and knees on the ground before incessantly kicking me in the stomach until I felt like I was going to puke up my lunch. The bell went off and everyone went to class but he ignored it and kept beating me, eventually moving from my stomach to repeatedly kick me in the face until I heard my nose crunch and felt blood run down my face and drip from a split on my lip as well as my now swollen shut eye.

He kept beating me until I heard what sounded like stilettos approaching fast along with a string of curses said by a very familiar voice who then crouched down next to me "Oh, Lovino honey are you alright?"

I cracked my good eye open enough to see the nurse looking over me worriedly and tried to smirk only to falter when I felt the tear on my lip open wider and more blood drip out, the coppery liquid now coating my tongue and making me feel nauseous.

She leaned down close and grabbed my face to make me look at her before asking "Can you walk?" I nodded and she helped me get into a sitting position and stand up from there before being my crutch as we walked down the hall to her office (luckily it was just around the corner) and sat me on the bed. She called a janitor to go clean up the mess of blood I had left in the hallway to avoid students getting worried and sent an email to my teacher explaining that I would not be in class but not to mark me absent (luckily when I asked her not to give details as to what happened she complied).

After that she began to inspect my injuries and patching me up as she did, apparently my nose was indeed broken, I had a severe black eye where the skin was cracked and bleeding, another swollen area and slit right above my other eye, and there was hardly an area on the lower half of my face that was not swollen and bruised. I also had a large lump on the back of my head from repeatedly slamming into lockers and the hard floor, and she was worried I might have a mild concussion, and that was just my head. And that was just my head.

She then asked that I remove my shirt so that she could check for signs of internal bleeding or broken ribs and I had no choice but to comply. She grew irritated at seeing the gauze I had wrapped around my torso and arm and demanded to know how often this happened, which to my relief meant she thought that bullies caused all the damage, since she couldn't see the cuts from the glass or any other injuries to suggest otherwise. After she deemed no internal bleeding she put her hands on my ribs causing me to suck in a shaky breath and stiffen, she told me she had to do it and I nodded before she continued poking and prodding before deeming there were 5 ribs that were bruised and 1 that was broken. I declined her suggestion to go to the hospital so instead she wrapped me up and suggested that I stayed there to rest for the rest of the day.

What else was I going to do? I wasn't going to class like this. I laid back on the bed and she gave me some icepacks for my swelling before sitting next to me and asking questions. "So, how long has this been happening?"

I looked out the window next to the cot like bed "Since the beginning of freshman year…"

I heard her gasp in shock before she said angrily, "This has been going on for over two years and you have never told anyone?"

"Nope, and I would like it if you kept it between us." I turned to face her with a look in my eyes daring her to speak a word of this to anyone.

"I won't," she assured me before cracking a small fake smile "I guess now I know why you come in here to skip gym class huh?"

I smiled myself at her attempt at humour "Yeah, speaking of which could you write me a note to get me out of there permanently, just say I pulled a muscle or something that could trick him into letting me sit out for a while."

She nodded before filling out a sheet of paper and handing it to me saying that I had pulled a muscle in my leg and would not be able to do vigorous exercise for at least a month. I gave her a smile before laying back falling asleep.

Luckily when she woke me at the end of the day the icepacks seemed to do the trick and most of the swelling on my face had gone down as well as the bruising improving significantly. I could easily talk Feli into believing it was just fight, if he notices in the first place that is.

I got out to the parking lot to see Feli and his German waiting on me by said German's car and before I could open my mouth I was on the ground with Feli on top of me crushing my aching ribs in a hug. "Fratello! I am so happy you're safe! I was so worried when you weren't in class! Then Big Brother Toni said you weren't in his class either! And I panicked and I tried to find you but I couldn't so then Luddy came up with the idea to wait here in case you came out! And you did and you're okay and I'm so happy! But why aren't you talking? OH NO DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!?"

"Feli, calm down, I'm fine, I just can't talk when you are screaming in my ear and squeezing all the air out of my lungs." I wheezed trying to push him off, damn it for a weak little stick he sure had a grip.

"Sorry Fratello!" He said automatically releasing me and I sat up gasping for air and then he looked at me "Ve, fratello are you okay? You're all beaten up… does Luddy need to beat someone up?" he looked at me curiously and I looked away.

"No Feli, it's nothing, just an ass-hat that needed to be taught a lesson and I took care of it already okay?" He nodded and hugged me again.

"Fratello, maybe you should call big brother Toni, he was really worried about you…" Feli trailed off and I groaned slamming my head into the concrete repeatedly saying "why me?"

**So crappiness is crappy sorry about that… Anyways… Yeah can anyone guess what business his father is in? Anyway goodbye for now… **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG! I have been with very little (*cough *cough nonexistent) internet for the past oh 3 weeks or so yeah, that sucked. Oh well now I have inspiration and purple tomatoes so I am prepared to write! Anyway thanks to all the response I got for this story lately, it was really amazing! You guys really have been just awesome readers and reviewers and for that I thank you! And bad news: Updates won't pick up too much from here, I go back to school soon so that means I don't have all day every day to write I will try to update whenever I can but no promises. Also I am starting some new stories soon (I am almost done with another story and have 55 ideas… so… yeah) so be on the lookout for those if you want! And just so you know the stories that are loved best will get updated the most frequently while I'm at school. I will let you know what I will be starting soon if any of you are curious and may or may not put some of the best choices on a poll for you to vote for your favourites, or should I just pick? **

**On that note: Reviews!**

**AiLeiben: I'm glad you don't think it's crappy and well you'll find out eventually. Glad you liked the chapter and sorry this one took so long (seriously I would have rather been uploading this)**

**Guest: Hola! (sorry I couldn't resist) Why Lovino? Because there needs to be a story and I know it sucks with all the stuff I'm putting him through but it has to happen! Glad you like it and sorry this chapter took so long!**

**Spiritualnekohime: Yes, yes, you were right and sure but I get to help!**

**TheSlayerGirl: Glad you disagree and they hate him because they are a**holes and they can, obviously.**

**Forever South: Lovi has a reason to get out of gym, so it is perfectly fair and yes he does deserve it. Yeah it does sound like a fun class huh? I would love to be in any class with the BTT it would be so much fun! I used to hate history, then I met the best history teacher ever and found Hetalia, now I love it… Yeah I wanted to have a little bit of protective/funny/adorable Feli in there too I feel like I've been neglecting him in this *shrugs* well it is spamano sooo yeah… **

**Yes Toni said Thursday afternoons, and do you ever know me to do something like that without thinking it through? There is a reason behind everything, my dear, you'll just have to wait to see what it is *maniacal laughter*. Glad it is getting more interesting just wait and see what happens next (or well in a few chapters but still!) **

**Thanks again for help with Spanish, google translate and writing at midnight with one Spanish class is not good to me… **

**STORY TIME! STORY TIME! (Can you tell I'm happy to be back) **

Feliciano eventually tried to pull me off the ground and into the backseat of the potato bastard's car which I begrudgingly allowed. I then proceeded to sulk the entire way home until I realised that my asshole of a father wasn't home yet and I might actually be able to call Antonio so that Feli wouldn't whine at me all fucking night. It's not like I wanted to talk to the bastard, fuck no.

The phone rang once before an eager voice screamed "LOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" into the phone making me pull it back from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf.

"Yeah, yeah tomato bastard calm the fuck down before you give me hearing problems," I scolded as I slowly brought the device back to my ear.

"Lo siento, where were you today? Are you okay? Francis texted me saying he saw you in the nurses' office after he got sent there after being kneed… you know where by a girl he was hitting on, then Feli texted me and said you had gotten into a fight and were all beaten up and I was worried because you weren't in class and I didn't know if you were okay or not or what happened and are you okay? Did I already ask that already?"

"Shut up idiota" I said as my head spun with all of the new questions. Damn it was like a second Feli. "As you know I was in the nurses office, yes I am fine, I don't give a damn about that bastard and he deserved to be hit in the balls for being such a fucking pervert, Feli needs to learn when to keep his fucking mouth shut, don't worry about me, I wasn't in class because I didn't want to go, you don't need to know what happened, again yes I am okay and yes you already asked that fucking question." What can I say having Feliciano as a brother gives you skills.

"Okay good you're okay, and you should be nicer about Francis and your brother, also how can I not worry about you, you're my friend!" He whined into the phone making me pull it back from my ear again.

"No we aren't damn it." I stated plainly an edge of annoyance in my voice.

"Yes we are Lovi!" He half-whined half-argued before returning back to his normal tone of voice. I sighed and could swear I heard him smiling when he changed the subject "So, Lovi, when are you going to come over Sunday?"

"I don't know and I don't care, it doesn't matter to me. When do you want me to come over?" I lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling bored and thinking more on how to explain the tutoring to my father.

"Oh ummmmm… I KNOW! If you come over early enough then we can pick tomatoes from my garden and eat them while we study!" He cheered into the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, what time, idiota?" I grumbled sitting up.

"Would you like to come over around ten or so? Then you can stay for lunch too!" I could feel his annoying smile through the phone, which made it even more annoying. And no, my mouth did not water at the prospect of getting traditional Spanish food and tomatoes.

"Fine, is that all that you needed bastard?" I got up off the couch and started towards the kitchen to make dinner.

"Nooo, Lovi you can't hang up on me I'm bored! You should keep talking to me!" His whining was seriously starting to grate on my nerves. I would have to remember to punch him for it on Sunday.

"I can't idiot I have to start dinner." I deadpanned and he answered with an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I guess you have to go," Once again I could picture the pout on his face "but I get to see you Sunday so I guess it's okay…"

"Yeah, yeah, text me your address later okay? I have to go, ciao bastardo."

"Adios Lovi!"

And with that I turned my attention to the pots and pans before me determined to make one hell of a meal because if there is one way I was going to convince my father of anything it was by making him some damn good food.

I finished putting the food on the plates the same second I heard the front door open and slam shut causing me to rush to put the plate on the table just as my father plopped down in the kitchen chair and growled when he saw me. I silently set down the food and backed away slowly to get his opinion on the meal I spent over two hours on and just praying it was good enough. When he stayed silent I knew it had met his expectations and for that I was grateful, it meant it was good, if not great since he wasn't yelling at me or breaking the plate over my head.

I decided it was now or never, "Excuse me," I said quietly walking slightly closer but still out of reach in case this went over badly.

"You know better than to interrupt me when I'm eating you insolent brat." He growled slamming down his fork and glaring at me about to push out his chair.

I took a defensive half-step back, "I just need to talk to you, it's about school…" normally the only reason he would listen to me was school and that was only because he had to.

"Damn it, fine what the hell do you want. I swear to God if you are failing a class I will not hesitate to fucking kill you do you hear me." He picked his fork back up and resumed eating: good sign.

"Yes sir, I understand," I said in a shaky voice and took in a deep breath before continuing, "There is a new kid at school and the teacher is requiring that I tutor him, she isn't giving me an option…" I trailed off at the look in his eyes.

"It is none of their damn business how I want you to be raised if I don't want you going out with friends you don't go out with friends." He growled again taking an angry bite of his pasta.

"If I don't do it she could fail me..." I said quietly and that got his attention.

"You are enough of a failure as it is, I don't need you being more of one, so I will allow you to tutor that boy, but the second you slack of on your responsibilities around here, you are in big trouble and if I find out you are spending time outside of home besides this tutoring shit you are DEAD do you hear me." The way he emphasized the word sent a shiver up my spine and I nodded quickly, "You better be fucking grateful for this, now get the fuck out of my sight and do your chores before I change my mind and beat you to death right here. At that I nearly bolted out of the room and had to struggle to compose myself so he wouldn't see my fear, that was the last thing I needed.

Friday night was pretty good, well aside from the fact that my chores took until after one in the morning but I still got them done. I stayed out of my dad's way and he didn't drink unlike usual so I actually avoided getting hit whatsoever, I still didn't get any food, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

Saturday however was a very different story.

I was awoken by the sound of drunken stumbling at about five before my father came into my room and yanked me out of bed by the collar of my shirt. I landed on my knees on the hard wood and had to do a stumbling version of running trying to stay on my feet as he pulled me into the kitchen. Where he threw me on the floor into a pile of glass and alcohol. I hissed when the alcohol burned the cuts from the glass and he smiled maniacally. Shit. I had just given him more ideas.

After that he grabbed one of the serrated knives in one hand and my arm in the other and began carving drunken lines into my flesh. The knife burned my alcohol covered skin and the smell of blood mixing with the alcohol was making me sick. I couldn't hold in my cries of pain as he got up and grabbed one of the household cleaners pouring it over the cut and sending a burning sensation down my arm.

After a few good cuts and dousing of chemicals he dropped my arm and staggered out of the room while ordering me to clean up the mess. I quickly wrapped a towel around my bleeding appendage while I used another to clean up the glass alcohol and blood that had pooled on the floor. By the time I was finished I had stopped bleeding but was dizzy from the loss of blood and pain. I cleaned out the cuts and wrapped them trying to think of how I could explain the cuts without sounding crazy.

After I finished I collapsed on my bed and remained there passed out until I was brutally pulled out of bed by my hair. And thrown to the floor with several blows being landed to my stomach for being a "lazy no good rotten bastard child that was slacking off on his chores". Apparently I had slept through the time I was supposed to make dinner. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIT! Yeah that was bad, he dragged me to the kitchen since I was still a little weak and groggy from the lack of blood and threw me into the cabinets ordering dinner to be made in less than half an hour or else "I would regret it". Luckily I finished in about twenty-four minutes. Even then when I was washing dishes he shoved my head under the water making me choke on the suds until he let me go. I sunk to the floor and leaned against the cabinets glad my face was soaking wet so he couldn't see my tears.

**So sorry this was an over dramatic piece o' crap chapter after your super long wait, I know I know disappointment, sorry my writer's block is really getting to me, hopefully next chapter is better *fingers crossed*. Anyway Review? Let me know what you think… And to anyone who read the extra-long AN up there I owe you big time. Oh yeah just a warning from now on I am replying to reviews via PM unless you are a guest (trying to shorten my AN's and with longer periods between posts I want you to have replies sooner) **


End file.
